It is well known to provide apparatus for gauge distribution in tubular plastic film, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,728 (Planeta) issued Jun. 10, 1987, the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. In this prior patent, the tubular plastic film is extruded from an annular extrusion die to form an air film bubble which is subsequently collapsed to a flat condition before being passed through gauge distribution apparatus which laterally distributes any unevenness in the gauge (thickness) of the film before it is wound to form a roll.
There is currently a need for plastic film which is tacky on at least one side, for use for example as temporary protection for the surface of articles to which the tacky film will removably adhere. Gauge distribution apparatus such as described in the above-mentioned patent is not suitable for such film because collapsing extruded tubular plastic film which is tacky on at least one side to a flat condition is usually not an option.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide gauge distribution apparatus which overcomes the problem mentioned above.